Forever Freed
by EetTheChildren
Summary: The journey for the Shikon Jewel is long since over, and with the well sealed up and Kagome not being able to go home, she decides to travel across the lands. Nothing remains for her in the area of Feudal Japan, so with nothing more than living in her grasp, Kagome sets off on another journey. Fully trained to use her abilities and- Full summary held inside the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh, nor anything else you see in this. Each product belongs to their respectful creators and owners.

Summary: The journey for the Shikon Jewel is long since over, and with the well sealed up and Kagome not being able to go home, she decides to travel across the lands. Nothing remains for her in the area of Feudal Japan, so with nothing more than living in her grasp, Kagome sets off on another journey. Fully trained to use her abilities and unsure of where the lands will lead her, it seems that just maybe anything is possible. -AE Arc-

* * *

><p>Farewell, My Friends. I'll See You All Again, Someday.<p>

* * *

><p>She rose early in the morning, fully intent on beating the heat of the day by several hours. She packed a bag and set it to the side as she continued to maneuver through the space of the main room in the hut. It had been built by the village men when the well had sealed up unexpectedly before she could go home. It had made her sad to think that she probably would never see the faces of her family again, but, then again, she also knew she couldn't dwell on it forever. It wouldn't change anything.<p>

She had stayed in the village a year after the well had sealed before she found herself growing bored with the same scenery all day. Opposed to the different sights she had always been greeted with when traveling with her group of friends, people who had become a second family to her, the surroundings stayed pretty much the same. The changing seasons were the only difference the sights ever took.

It was with those thoughts that she had brought up to her friends the idea of her resuming traveling. She was only eighteen years of age, and she still longed for adventure. Granted, her friends weren't much older, but they had assumed the family life after the death of Naraku. Kagome adored the two twin daughters and youngest son of Miroku and Sango, the little sweethearts becoming her nieces and nephew.

At first they opposed the idea of her going alone, but, thanks to much pestering and much pleading, they relented and granted her wish of allowing her to go free. And today was the day. The day she left with nothing more than her spark of interest and desire to see more of the world. She had not a clue of what was to come, or if she would ever return to see the much-loved faces of her friends, her family. Still, she was ready to get moving.

The all gathered outside just at the edge of the village as Kagome prepared to leave. Sango approached her, the twins rushing to cling to her legs as tight as they could to try and prevent her from going. Sango held out a creme colored fur ball. Kagome blinked when it moved and changed into the shape of a small feline.

"She's one of the ones from Kilala's previous litter." Sango smiled as Kagome took the cat, "I figured you could use some company and some means of travel other than by foot."

Kagome returned the smile just as bright before hugging the older girl tightly. "Thank you, Sango-chan." She looked down to the cat as it stretched before it jumped onto her shoulder. It was nearly solid creme in color, save for two black streaks trailing down it's ribs. One ear was black, and so was her left hind foot. One little star shaped marking of fur below her right eye was black. She had deep blue eyes, just about the color of the deepest oceans. "I think I'll name her Azure, because of her eyes."

Sango giggle at that, even though the sound was sad. "I think it's perfect."

Kagome knelt and picked up both of the girls clinging to her legs and wrapped them tightly in her arms. "I'll miss you two!"

Their own crying shouts were slurred together messily, wet tears making it nearly impossible to understand what they were saying. Kagome smiled and set them back down on their feet before throwing her arms around Sango once again. "I'll miss you, too, Sango-chan."

She could hear the muffled sniffle that came from Sango as she wrapped her arms around her just as tight. "And I, you, Kagome-chan."

When the two of them pulled away, Kagome could see the tears shining brightly in Sango's doe brown eyes, her own rising to cloud her own bright blue orbs. It was a second later that an arm was slung around her shoulder. Kagome yelped and looked up at Miroku before the smile repainted her lips. She jumped up and threw her arms around his shoulders in another hug.

"Stay out of trouble." He whispered in her ear, a light mocking tone invading his voice.

Kagome snorted, "No promises."

The clatter of prayer beads against one another made each other smirk. Dark blue clashed against the much lighter shade Kagome had adorned on her wrist. After his wind tunnel had vanished, Miroku stuck to keep wearing the beads on a daily basis. The one she wore had been a gift for when she had surpassed him in her training. He had them crafted with slivers of his energy fused in each of the little beads. It served well for those few instances where her powers swelled up uncontrollably, as his would reel it back in automatically, but it also would come in handy when she was gone. As a way to make her feel less alone.

She felt Miroku release her hand after placing a small kiss to the back and then she turned to Shippo. She picked up the small kit and placed her lips to his forehead.

"Behave for them, okay?"

She felt him nod against her.

"I will, Okaa-san." Shippo promised and wrapped his arms about her in a tight hug, "You'll come back someday, right?"

Kagome felt her tears build up once again as she slowly nodded. "Of course, I will always come back." She let Shippo go, him hopping onto Miroku's shoulder, as she turned to Inuyasha.

The half demon stood in all his glory, long silver hair flowing peacefully with the wind. He leaned against a tree, golden eyes closed as if he didn't care to be there. She knew that wasn't the case. Being here was one of the most painful decisions he had ever done. The way he refused to look at her proved that enough. She had been with him, them being best friends, for most than three years now. She knew every tale he had, and he, her.

As soon as she began to approach him, those gold eyes that took her breath away opened and bore straight into her blue pools.

Without warning, Kagome glomped him around the shoulders, the shout coming from him sparked laughs from the others there.

"And I think I'll miss most of all, Scarecrow." Kagome whispered quietly, giggling to herself at the small reference to The Wizard of Oz.

"I ain't no scarecrow!" Inuyasha snapped, only fueling Kagome's amusement.

"I know, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "I was only making a small joke to my favorite movie back home."

"O-Oh." Inuyasha darted his attention away from Kagome as she slowly stepped away. "I'll miss you, too, woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sit boy."

He slammed into the dirt with a furious shout. "What the hell was that for!?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times." Kagome grumbled under her breath in her irritation, "My name is Kagome, not woman, wench, girl, or any other variation you have come up with in the past." She giggled next, "And for old times sake."

"I'm pretty sure I hate you..." Inuyasha muttered from the face full of dirt he was currently in, "I just can't tell how much yet."

Kagome sighed and smiled, "Yep, I'll definitely miss you."

It was a few minutes later before she was all ready to go. She had mounted Azure's back and gave a huge wave farewell as the feline jumped up into the sky. She watched with sad eyes as they waved their goodbyes until they were out of her sight.

Now she couldn't help up wonder...

What was ahead for her?

* * *

><p>'Ello all! I've decided to try something new, on my part. I hope everyone that reads it likes it. Any errors in the text I apologize, my spell check feels like being a douche today apparently.<p>

So, there will be a pairing poll-listed in the chapters- which more information will be supplied later on through the chapters. Personally, I would like to try something pairing wise I haven't done before.

Pairing suggestions that I would be preferring over others:

Kagome and Atem  
>Kagome and Priest Seto<br>_Or_  
>Kagome and Mahad<p>

But those are my top three, and I'm not sure if I all into Atem. He's had a lot of love so far and I'd like to go for something relatively new, but that doesn't mean it can't be him. Hell, a mix of all three might even be good. I dunno yet, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Sands of Egypt.

* * *

><p>For months on end she traveled, only stopping periodically to allow them to take small breaks to regain their energy. They didn't encounter many demons, surprisingly enough, even though she kept the Shikon Jewel fastened securely around her neck. Once breaking the three month mark on her travels, Kagome began to become curious as to where they were going. She steered Azure down to the ground and hopped off, allowing the feline to revert back into her smaller form to hop on her shoulder.<p>

It was hot, hotter than anywhere she had ever been.

Kagome knelt forward and gently ran her fingers through the golden sand at her feet, the heat radiating off of it making her cringe slightly. Soon the sting left as soon as she picked it up in both hands, letting it run through the spaces in her parted fingers.

She dropped the rest that still remained in her hands and looked around her, half way hoping to see a small outline of a town or village so she could figure out where she was. It was obviously a desert, but which one? Just how many were around in the past? Could there have been more, possibly less? Kagome sighed and furrowed her brows, glancing down at Azure as the cat jumped onto the sand and sat down, scratching behind her ear.

"Say, Azure," Kagome began and the cat look up at her, halting mid-scratch. "Can you pick up the scent of a village, or at least a human in this?"

The cat blinked widely before she finished scratching her ear. She then stood back up and jumped onto Kagome's head. Once situated the way she wanted to be, Azure began to take faint scents of the air. After a few drug out minutes of waiting, she hopped off her perch and transformed back into her larger form in a ball of fire. Kagome smiled and jumped back onto her back, taking her actions as a sign she had picked up something in the hot winds.

They traveled that way until the outline of a decent sized village came into sight. Kagome steered Azure down to the ground once more and hopped off the feline and the cat reverted back to her smaller form again. She took a deep breath and prepared to head to the village, curious as to what to expect. What if they spoke a foreign language she didn't understand? Kagome had become well educated in the means of different languages, in the present and during her time spent in feudal Japan, but that didn't mean she knew every language there was in the world. In the modern world, she had leaned English and quite a bit of German, and that was really all. Back in Kaede's village, she had the ability to learn two or three more due to travelers that would occasionally stop to rest there.

As she drew closer to the outskirts, loud voices reached her ears. They were the sound of children playing. She tightened the bow strapped to her shoulder, pushing it further back out of the way in an attempt to make it look as if she had no intention of using it, and continued on her way.

The moment she passed the first house that was built, all eyes became fixated on her. Women and children moved close to their husbands and parents. At feeling the rising tension, Kagome took a cautious step back with her hands held above her head. After doing so, she dropped to a low bow to show them she meant no harm. Risking a peek from under her bangs, Kagome was glad to see it had worked. She straightened her posture and clasped her hands together in front of her.

The murmur rising from them proved her previous suspicions to be true. The language they spoke was one she had no clue how to speak. A low groan of annoyance fell from her lips. How was she to go about this now? Just barely she could remember Miroku telling her of a spell on how to learn a unknown language, it being useful in situations especially as this to disarm any foul feelings, but what it actually was had become more than lost on her.

Soon, one of the children approached her, ignoring her mother's cautious calls. The small girl looked up at her and motioned towards her shoulder, where Azure sat. Kagome blinked before realizing what the girl wanted. She looked towards Azure and the feline hopped down and into the girls arm. She let out a pleased squeal and Kagome couldn't help the smile that tilted at her lips.

She reminded her greatly of Rin, only a few years younger than Sesshoumaru's companion.

More children began to approach then, all wishing for a chance to see and hold the two tailed cat. Azure didn't mind. On the contrary, the feline gladly soaked up the attention. Soon after the excited shouts of the children settled down, a middle aged woman approached her. She placed her hands on her arm, gently pressing a rag to a small gash she had obtained during her travels. Seeing it there actually shocked Kagome.

When had it gotten there?

Kagome pursed her lips and allowed her magic to run over it, healing it before the blood could become too much.

It went dead silent around them before others began to rush towards her, none in a threatening manner. The woman who had been cleaning the gash stepped back and bowed lowly.

Kagome blinked wide eyes in confusion before slowly pulling the woman back up.

"There is no need to bow," Kagome assured her gently, even though she most likely didn't understand. "Thank you, though." She felt Azure hop back up on her shoulder, hearing the sad cries that followed, and maneuvered herself from the crowd buzzing around her. She needed to figure out that spell again, so she could actually hold a conversation before things went sour.

In the far distance, the outline of a tall palace entered her line of sight. Briefly she could understand one or two words coming from them.

_"Pharaoh."_

Kagome gave a small humph.

At least she had a clue as to where she was.

Now to just be able to communicate with these people.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed! I apologize for any errors.<p>

Please review, favorite, and follow if you don't mind. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The Fair Skinned Priestess

* * *

><p>Kagome gave a loud sigh as she wove her way through the market, once more declining the offered bread a merchant would try to hand to her. After all worry and fear had gone away, the villagers had become quite nice to her and did what they could to try and help her around. It didn't accomplish much, seeing as the language barrier was still resting heavily in the way. Although one woman had been particularly nice and tried to teach her basic phrases, such as how to say her name and greet people. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.<p>

Kagome was sitting with her back to a wall as she watched a group of children play with Azure. The fire cat kept her larger form hidden well. A smile lifted at her lips as she watched the interaction. She was beginning to miss her friends back home now, more than anything. It got lonely without anyone to talk to.

Her eyes went down to the prayer beads she wore upon her wrist, letting them slide close when she felt the traces of Miroku's energy running through them. In a way, with them, she felt a little less alone. She breathed a morose sigh and leaned her head back to glance up at the sun. She hadn't intended to stay for so long, but leaving on the back of Azure didn't set well with her. No doubt what she was was a strange being to be here.

She stood up and stretched her arms high into the air, small mewls falling from her lips as her joints popped. A loud yelp fell from her lips with Azure tackled her at full force and hopped onto the ground behind her. Creme fur stood on edge as she began to hiss. Kagome blinked before peering out around the corner. She gently tapped Azure with her foot on her rear, conveying one small message.

Do_ not_ transform.

She was intrigued at the sight of the men entering the village from the distance of the palace, but more so with the dark power-laced objects they carried. Even from here they were burning her senses. They themselves did not appear evil, so what use would those objects have to them? Kagome narrowed her eyes and stepped out from where she stood, scooping up the still-hissing feline as she began to subtly approach the area.

A closer look wouldn't hurt anyone.

As she got closer, she was met with well controlled magic, mesmerizing her slightly. These men were Priests from the Pharaoh's inner most ranks, so why would they be out in the village? It would seem more purposeful for them to remain in the palace. Kagome bit her lip as she began to weave her way through the crowd, only to let out a loud cry when a hand wound around the area of her upper arm. Wide and stunned blue eyes met a much darker shade. An unpleasant growling like sound began to come from Azure and she set her paw on top of the offending hand.

She felt her weight be pulled forward with ease, enough to make her nearly fall to the ground. Causing her to tumble forward hadn't been his intentions, as she was soon helped upright by the same man.

When he asked her something, that of which she failed to understand, Kagome looked back up and met his blue eyes in confusion. He asked her again, but it did no good seeing as she still couldn't understand. Kagome did, however, cock her head to the side and blink twice.

Seto narrowed his eyes as he looked the small girl over, the energy swirling around her being like none that he had ever felt before. She appeared, dare he say it...? _Stronger_ than those in the Pharaoh's Royal Court. So he demanded to known where she had come from. It surely wasn't here. If so, then such power would have been felt much sooner... or perhaps Mahad was just slipping in his skills.

She had yet to answer him, even though she had been asked twice so far. Thoughts confirmed, she was not native to Egypt's lands. His eyes went down to the small feline clutched in her arms, more so to the paw resting on his hand. If it didn't look ready to jump and claw his eyes out, he'd say it was cute. It's twin tails were unusual though. He released her and the cat relaxed a bit.

This girl was breathtaking on the means of both strength and beauty. From her fair skin, the light shade less than uncommon under the bright rays of the sun, to the uniqueness of the blue in her eyes. The shade was a meld of different colors, all different variations of blue. Her hair was long and appeared thick and uncontrollable.

He took one last look at her before snatching her by the wrist, being mindful to not bother the feline in her arms nor break the beads adorning her wrist, and he began to tug her with him. Whether she liked it or not, she would be coming to the palace until she was figured out completely. The small priestess could very well be what they needed in order to finally take down the Thief King.

He heard her begin to babble words he did not understand and a smirk tilted his lips. She tried briefly to tug back and away only to fail and nearly fall onto the ground. Her actions soon halted and she let him drag her. He then yanked her up and tossed her across his shoulder.

If she wasn't walking in step it would take too long.

Seto looked towards Shada before motioning him to follow him.

"We're returning." He commented over the rambling from the girl.

* * *

><p>Mmkay, so I suppose we have the suggestions for the pairing.<p>

Atem/Kagome- 7 so far.  
>Priest SetoKagome- 7 so far.  
>AtemKagome/Priest Seto- 1 so far.

If you have already voted, please don't do so again so I can get it accurately counted. And note, if you have more than just one pairing choice in your review, it goes to one for each. Any questions on how the poll works, please feel free to ask.

It will run to, let's say, chapter eight.


	4. Chapter 4

Language Barriers.

* * *

><p>There was no way around it. Kagome was beyond confused as to where and why she was being taken. On several occasions she tried to free herself from the larger man's grasp, only to fail as if she had done nothing at all.<p>

Whenever she freed one hand, he would adjust her once again into a position that she couldn't remove herself from without nearly toppling over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him.

The only thing that actually made it worse was that Azure had made herself quite comfortable on her rear end, and every time she would as much as slide forward a bit, the feline would dig her claws into the sensitive area so she wouldn't fall off of her resting place. Each time Azure did so, Kagome would let out a yelp of pain. Not to mention, she was more than positive that this man _did_ move her on purpose.

She was just sure of it!

As she was being toted, giving up the option of being able to be placed back onto her own feet, she listened to him and the other man's conversation. Not that she understood a word either one of them said.

Kagome sighed and let her head rest against his back. She'd have to wait this one out, at least until she could recall the spell that could remove the language barrier.

Once they had arrived inside the palace, and long after they had trekked down many winding halls, she was set onto her feet again. No doubt she had been led so far in was merely to prevent her from fleeing the place.

It worked. She wasn't really all that crazy about getting lost in the many halls of this place.

When she had finally be set back onto her own feet, Kagome scowled openly at the man.

Just because she didn't speak the same language as him, it wasn't like she couldn't display her displeasure with him. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and Azure leapt into them without even waiting. Kagome directed her gaze down to her feet and she began to grumble under her breath.

"Stupid Priest, thinking he can just tote me off to anyplace he pleases." She scoffed, "I've never understood men's fascination with boarder lining kidnapping me."

Of course, since he didn't understand her, the expression he gave at her comment only made her statement much more satisfying.

She could call him stupid, and he wouldn't never know.

That... That was actually pretty handy.

That was until he actually figured it out, if he did. Then, they would probably have a few disputes, but whatever works in helping her disperse her annoyance at being treated like a rag doll. Although, in his defense, it was a lot less painful being carried off by him than any of her past captors.

Gotta look at the bright side, right?

Right...

* * *

><p>After he had set her back onto the ground, and after Shada had went to let the other know of the powerful girl, Seto looked her over one again. He was keen to pay much more attention to every detail.<p>

At the sudden mumbled words that came from her lips, he scowled and glanced back at her face. Her native tongue was one he wasn't all that familiar with, him only ever being faced with a few words from prior travelers. Even that was lost on him, since it had only been when he would make his way through the villages.

The words she spoke were a complete loss on him, and he didn't particularly favor that.

It was very well plausible that Mahad would have a small bit of knowledge of her native tongue, even if it was only a few words. If not, then he would surely know a spell that would lessen the barrier that was held up by their inability to understand one another.

That would he his first act with her.

The girl would be less that useless if they could not communicate properly.

Seto took her by her wrist, and gently tugged her into step so she was walking right behind him. A cry of, what he assumed was, displeasure came from her as she was forced back into moving.

* * *

><p>Yes, this is a very short update. I'm sorry. I'll update again real soon, though, so don't worry.<p>

I didn't count the votes because I'm too lazy.

Just know that the poll is still up. Vote for who you want, kthxbai.


	5. Chapter 5

The Priestess's Name.

* * *

><p>If she was drug unwillingly through this confusing palace, Kagome was more than positive that she would freak on the person doing the dragging. They came to a halt just outside a room. The sound of two people talking, one male and one female, caught Kagome's attention. When she was suddenly jerked forward a again and into the room, the two fell silent and glanced towards them.<p>

In the girl's hands was a spell book, and, by the feel of it, she was practicing. The man, however, a bit older than his companion, appeared to have been showing her how.

A teacher and a student, then?

Before either of them could speak, Seto beat them to it.

"Mana- scram."

The petite girl looked towards where they stood, every look on her face showing her contemplating dashing from the room at that very instant. Deep green eyes glanced back at the man standing behind her, as if she was asking for permission. When he nodded, she placed her book down on the table and practically ran out of the room and down the hall.

Kagome blinked in confusion at the girls actions.

Now she was really starting to get worried.

At hearing the blue eyed man start to speak once more, she turned her head upwards so she could read his expression. Any chance at analyzing the situation was instantly shot down when she saw his features didn't reveal anything to her. Kagome scowled and looked towards the other man, noting that curiosity was the only thing readable on his expression.

"Seto, if I may ask," Mahad began, watching the girl closely for anything to be wary of, "But who is this girl? And why have you brought her here, presumably against her will, I add."

Seto blinked and grasped her arm, tugging her forward and in front of him. "Are you sure that is all you wish to ask me, Mahad? Are you not curious as to the power that radiates off of her?"

Kagome looked between the two nervously.

This was making her anxious.

"Of course I am curious about that." Mahad continued, "But I wish to know, first, why she is here." He tilted his head forward. The poor thing looked downright terrified.

"Perhaps, if capable, she will be of great use in fighting the Thief King." Seto relented and provided an accurate answer to the long haired magician's curiosity.

Mahad nodded at his explanation. "And just who is she? A name?"

"I haven't a clue."

His mouth fell open. "You drug a girl here, without even gaining her name?"

"Why do you think I brought her to you?" Seto grumbled and pushed Kagome closer to Mahad. "She is of a foreign country, and does not speak as we do. Perhaps you know a few words, or a language spell that will make her of use to us?"

He nodded in understanding and looked her over.

The small priestess was shuffling from foot to foot. A traveler from a foreign land would be difficult to converse with, but he would give it his best shot.

Mahad waved Seto off, and reached to gently grasp the girl's arm. He was keen to not make any sudden movements, least he make her more uncomfortable than she already seemed to be.

He slid a chair out for her to take and motioned for her to sit down. She did, and he looked her over carefully.

Something began to trace around his ankles, and Mahad looked down, raising a brow at the small feline rubbing against him. He knelt down and picked it up, it's loud purrs amusing him slightly. It only got louder as he scratched under it's chin.

"Azure."

The cat turned it's head and leapt out of him arms, landing on the girl's lap. Mahad watched at it curled up in a ball on her legs, it closing it's eyes as it fell asleep.

"Azure?"

Was that it's name?

When she nodded, pointing towards the cat, it was confirmed. "Azure."

He smiled and nodded. "What of you?"

He received nothing more than a non-comprehensive stare in return. Mahad frowned and thought to himself for a minute. A thought struck him and he motioned to himself.

"I'm Mahad."

She raised her hand and pointed to him. "Mahad?"

He nodded and extended his arm in her direction. "You?"

She blinked before placing her fingers to her chest. "Kagome."

"Kagome, huh?" Mahad smiled and approached her, "Its a pleasure to meet you. How about we do our best to get rid of this pesky little communication barrier, hm?" As the young girl just nodded, he sighed under his breath. "You have no clue as to what I'm saying." He looked back at her and smirked a bit at seeing focused eyes. "But... perhaps you comprehend enough to understand the implications of my words."

The determination that shone in her eyes didn't have to be translated over.

This girl was something different.

With one last glance at her, Mahad turned and approached the bookshelves behind him.

"Well, then, how about we get started?"

First things first... He would need to find that old spell that was located in one of the many spell books.

With a flick of his wrist, he motioned for her to follow close behind him.

If all else failed, he would just have to educate her on Egypt's native tongue.

* * *

><p>Done and done! I hope you all enjoyed. Still a little short, but its meant to go with the last update, so I hope you don't mind all that much.<p>

Please review, favorite, and follow~

Kthxbai!


End file.
